Secret Place
by SherryBlossom
Summary: "Okay. Before I show you this, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about this place...it means a lot to me..." She said as she glanced right into his emerald eyes, her emotions written clearly in them. Sonic looked into her eyes, reading them closely. He nodded and smiled, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. "You have my word, Amy." A one-shot collab! Enjoy!


**This was a fun Sonamy one-shot RP collab done with the awesome aliixo! She was Amy, Tails, and Knuckles and I was Sonic and Cream! Hope you guys enjoy our little experiment with our favorite hedgies!**

**We do not own anything.**

* * *

Amy was doing what she always did; sitting in the park, waiting for Sonic to pass by so she could jump up and run after him, in high hopes that she'd catch him someday. But today was different. Today, she'd decided that she wasn't going to chase after him. If he wanted her, he'd come to her!

"This better work... I've tried about everything!" She mumbled to herself, lacing her fingers together.

As if on cue, the speedy hero dashed past the anticipating hedgehog, catching a glimpse of a pink blur as he went by. Amy. Not wanting to seem rude for not speaking, Sonic dashed back to a halt in front of Amy, startling her a bit. "Heya, Ames. Whatcha up to?" he asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Amy did a silent cheer in her mind, knowing that her plan was already working, but she was a little surprised that he'd approached her. HE came to HER!

She was about to glomp him until she stopped herself. In order for her plan to work, she couldn't over react and tackle him every two seconds; she needed to be calm and collected...

"Nothing much, just admiring the nature~" she sang a little at the end, silently giggling at his confused expression. "What about you, Sonikku?"

Having thought he'd regret approaching her, he was shocked to see that she hadn't crushed him in one of her famous bear hugs. 'That's weird' he thought, although, he wasn't complaining. It just...caught him off guard is all.

"The same. You know me. Nature's my home." He chuckled, scratching his head and smiling sheepishly.

Amy giggled cutely at his sheepish expression and hopped up off her seat, walking a short distance before turning back around to spare a glance at her blue love.

"Sonikku, speaking of nature, there's a beautiful spot that I found just a little distance from here. If it's not too much to ask, would you mind coming with me?" She asked, giving him her best 'puppy face'.

'And there it is' he thought to himself, now officially regretting coming up to her. Granted, she wasn't being her usual clingy self, which was a relief for him, but somehow he knew she'd end up asking him to hang out with her. It was the norm. However, he could never turn down a chance to glance at new scenery, and he had to admit, she looked pretty cute giving him those puppy eyes. He sighed and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, sure, Amy. Although, I've probably seen it before. Like I said, nature is my home. I know this place like the back of my hand." He said while scratching his ear.

Amy gave a little squeal before running up to Sonic, grabbing his hand and managing to drag him across the park. It was an awkward sight for everyone around them, seeing the Hero of Mobius being dragged by such a small girl. She gave out a giggle.

"Come on Sonikku~ it's around here somewhere!"

"Whoa, slow down Amy!" He chuckled at her persistence, but sweat-dropped at how many eyes were staring at them.

Amy continued to drag him across until she came to a halt in a remote area of the park. There were leaves hanging down low from the branches, making the two hedgehogs have to move them out of their faces. They came to the last branch with leaves before she stopped again and turned to him.

"Okay. Before I show you this, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about this place...it means a lot to me..." She said as she glanced right into his emerald eyes, her emotions written clearly in them.

Sonic looked into her eyes, reading them closely, and seeing that she was serious, he nodded and smiled, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. "You have my word, Amy."

Amy stared at him for a moment before nodding and opening the last of the leaves to reveal a place that was, in general, beautiful. It was a waterfall, with a small mountain of grass next to it, giving it the perfect view of the place.

"You...like it?" Amy asked nervously, biting her lip a little.

Sonic stared in awe, his mouth gaped at what seemed like it should literally be in some fairy tale book. He looked around, taking in its beauty before turning to Amy and smiling. "Ames, this place is awesome. I wonder why I've never come across it before..." He stated the last part to himself sort of. 'Ah...because of the water' he thought.

"Well, that's because I hid it well!" Amy exclaimed as she walked a little ahead of him, plopping herself down where she normally sat; in the middle of the small grass mountain. She closed her eyes and gave out a little sigh as she felt the wind tickle her face. She opened her eyes back up to see Sonic just staring at her.

"Sonikku, come sit with me. Please?" She asked nicely, patting the grass next to her.

He had to admit, it was oddly inviting, so he nodded and sat next to her, a little distance away though, not wanting to give her any ideas. He leaned back on his hands and held his head back, closing his eyes and inhaling the wonderful floral scent.

"...Yeah...I could get used to this."

Amy giggled and stole a glance at his direction. She was pulled into a trance. That hedgehog was just so...handsome! She began to wonder how in the world anyone could look that good! She was soon snapped back to her senses when she heard her name being called by Sonic.

"Sorry, just spaced out a little, heh. What were you saying?"

He blinked and scratched his head. "Uh, I was saying how come you've never shown me this place before? You know how I love smellin' the flowers." He chuckled, sitting up, placing an elbow on his right knee.

Amy sighed and looked towards the waterfall, thinking how to put her answer into the right words.

"Well...this place is very dear to me. I've been coming here for about 4 years, a little time after I met you actually...I've been wanting to show you this place for a while, but you always ran away..." She chose her words carefully, before turning her head back to him. Jade eyes meeting Emerald.

Guilt hit him like a rock. He should've known the answer to that one. He looked away shamefully and rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out a way to explain himself. "Uhhh...Sorry about that, Amy. But hey, I'm here now. And I'm not goin anywhere." He winked and gave her his best smile, hoping his response would reassure her.

Amy closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up. She gave out a breathy giggle."Yeah, I guess so. But would it kill you to spend a little more time with me?" She never gave him a chance to answer as she stood up and walked over to the waterfall, and began to remove her boots and socks.

Sonic watched after her, puzzled for a moment as she began removing her boots. "Uh...what are you doing?" he asked nervously, a sweat drop trickling down the side of his face.

After she removed her boots and socks, she then removed her gloves and bangles. She placed both her feet into the small lake across from the waterfall. The lake was ankle deep, so Amy was able to walk across it effortlessly. She walked around a bit, soaking in the cold water before turning back to Sonic, giving him a small innocent smile.

"Sonikku...join me?"

He looked her up and down and shook his head. "Yeah, I don't do water. Sorry, Ames. You know me." He said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Amy puffed her cheeks out in annoyance and stomped out of the water, walking right up to the arrogant blue hedgehog.

"Sonic." She said in a demanding voice, but then calmed herself down. "Will you just give it a try? I'll be with you, I won't let anything happen to you..." She said reassuringly, hoping he'd trust her enough.

He sighed and began to remove his shoes and socks as well. "Fine. But I'm not goin anywhere near that waterfall." He stated as he walked past her and into the water

Amy cheered and ran back to the entrance of the lake, with Sonic following tow. She stopped right in front of it before taking Sonic's hands into her own.

"Alright. I want you to keep your eyes locked on mine; nothing else. It'll help you get your mind off your fear, even for a little while." She said, then began walking backwards into the lake while Sonic walked forwards. He glanced away, only to have Amy grab his chin gently and pull his gaze back onto her, moving slowly into the water.

"Eyes over here~" She giggled but managed to keep his attention on her.

He blushed at her touch and having to look into her eyes for a period of time. Following her as instructed, he began to have a feeling of security as she led him on. She led him with such grace that he couldn't help but keep his gaze on her, being touched by her gentleness.

He chuckled nervously as they surfaced deeper into the water. "Uhhh...this is far enough, don'tcha think?"

"Hmm...well I've got you in this far. I'll let you go." Amy glanced down at their hands and reluctantly took her hands out of his. Amy locked eyes with him again and gave him a warm smile.

"See? That wasn't bad, was it? Water isn't as bad as you think...see how good it feels?"

The water was now just above their knees. Sonic lightly tread the water, feeling it move along his fur as he played with the tiny ripples before turning to look at Amy with a smile. "Ya know...I guess you're right. It's not so bad. Still can't say it's my cup of tea, but it actually feels pretty nice."

"See? Told you." Amy gave him another smile before venturing off a little further. She closed her eyes and began doing what she loved doing; dancing. She felt the water move with her as she continued to dance, the water lifting up over her feet and arms rhythmically. She felt herself get lost in the bliss as she expressed what she felt in her dancing.

Amazed by her graceful movements, Sonic found himself in daze, beholding a majestic-looking Amy Rose. This girl, for once, wasn't making any moves on him, but just...being Amy? She looked incredibly cute, swaying with the water the way she did, streams of water flowing and flying with her swift movements. And the evening rays shining through the trees made it that much more beautiful. Sonic was completely entranced with the wonders of it and couldn't help but feel himself slowly begin to move towards her, his eyes never leaving her. She continued to dance as Sonic slowly edged closer to her involuntarily.

Amy continued to move her body freely, doing what felt right. She was very flexible, so lifting her leg up to touch her head was no problem. She then felt two arms being placed on the side of her waist, lifting her up in the air.

"Sonic?!" She exclaimed, a little surprised, but happy he decided to join in.

He chuckled and and gave her grin. "I'm not gonna let you have all the fun. Just go with it." He winked and brought her back down, grabbing her right hand and leaving the other hand on her waist. He was actually pretty nervous being so close to her, but he kinda liked it...given the circumstances. And dancing was his thing, but he'd never done it in water. Granted, it'd be a lot slower, but maybe that was a good thing? They began to dance in the water, him spinning her every now and then, and she spinning into his arms and out, giggling every time.

Amy's cheeks were painted a light pink, but she didn't care. She was having too much fun to care, and Sonic was one good dancer! She smiled brightly as she swayed with him. She decided to be a little more bold and edged closer to the blue hedgehog. She let go of the hand that was holding her's and placed both of her arms around his neck. She giggled at the blush on his face.

A bit surprised by the change in position, Sonic gulped, thinking 'Well, I got myself into this'. He slowly tried to remove her hands from his neck, but of course, she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving up and just placing his hands on her back to continue dancing, despite how uncomfortable he felt. But as they continued on, he began to feel a little more relaxed, not really 'hating' being so close to her. He got a weird feeling in his chest and it beat loudly enough for Amy to hear.

Having sensitive ears anyways, she instantly picked up on it. She leaned her head against Sonic's chest, only to hear the pumping noise loudly now. His heart.

She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him in confusion. "Sonic, are you okay? Your heart's beating fast..." She placed a hand on his chest where his heart is and stroked it softly, increasing his heart rate. "Whoa...REALLY fast!"

He'd been caught. Of course she could hear it; she was right there! Suddenly having the urge to just run, he stopped dancing and looked down bashfully. "Amy...I need to do some running. I think the water's gettin to me." He lied as he began to sweat nervously. He waited for her to release his neck, not wanting to just harshly push her away from him.

Amy suddenly looked crestfallen and dropped her arms from his neck. She looked up to him and gave him the angriest glare she could muster, trying to keep back her tears.

"Fine. Leave. Run like you always do." She spat. "I must be _that_ horrible that you can barely spend 5 minutes with me." She turned around and walked deeper into the water, her back facing him. She couldn't force back the tears anymore as they began to fall slowly.

If he ever felt guilty in his life, this was an overwhelming amount of it. He kicked himself in the head mentally for being so forward, not realizing how it might've come off to her. He reached his hand out to her, but retracted it, contemplating if he should go any further into this. He didn't want to give her any ideas, but was it worth it? He'd hurt her, so he had to do something.

Forgetting about his hydrophobia, he rushed into the water towards Amy and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around to face him. He hate to see this girl cry. He wiped her tears away before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Amy...you're not horrible. You're not even close to it. I'm just...difficult." He said as he looked away shamefully.

"D-difficult?" Amy looked up at Sonic's face, trying to read him clearly. She whispered his name and cupped a hand to his muzzle softly, stroking it with her thumb causing him to blush instantly.

"I'm trying to understand you better...but I can't if you don't tell me what you mean..." Amy said softly, still stroking his face in a soothing motion. She just wanted to know why it was so hard for him to stay with her...but screaming at him wouldn't help the situation, even though she's trying hard to calm down.

Sonic turned to gaze into her eyes again, feeling it necessary as her touch was intriguing. He could hear the sincerity in her voice. All she wanted was an explanation. And she deserved it, right? He thought about the words he wanted to say, not sure how to really say them. He was at war with himself as his eyes darted left and right into hers the longer he thought about it. Finally, his mouth parted, preparing to let the girl know what he was feeling...but nothing was said. He closed his mouth and gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I...it's just...I..." he stammered, looking away embarrassed.

"You just...what?" She asked again softly, still stroking his muzzle. She half lidded her eyes as she looked up at him. She was having a desire to just capture those lips of his, but knew if she did, she would regret it. He'd just run away. But she wanted...no, NEEDED to at least show her affections somehow.

She decided to be brave. She leaned in slowly, Sonic's eyes watching her closely as she planted the softest kiss Sonic had ever felt on his nose. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again. Realizing her mistake, she apologized softly, still having her hand cupped to his cheek.

Sonic blinked and blushed even more, not expecting that one bit before he chuckled and smiled at her cute behavior. "Heh, for a second there I thought you were gonna plant a number on me." he said as he rubbed the back of his head before softly looking at her and grabbing her hands. "Well, now that the air's a bit cleared...Amy...what I was trying to say was...well...I don't know exactly how to put this...It's complicated, but I'll try my best to explain it." he said as Amy listened closely, hanging on to every word.

"I'm not good with words, but I can say this...I care about you...a lot. I may seem all tough and confident, but when it comes to you...I have a hard time being near ya. I know, I should be used to being around you, but...it's just there's always something that happens when you're near. I can't really explain it, but in a way it makes me want to...run. Like, you give me weird feelings, but good ones. And, well, because I don't understand em, I run. Look, Ames, what I'm tryina' say is...is..." he couldn't seem to finish his sentence as he began to feel his face lean in towards hers involuntarily.

Amy felt her eyes close and her head tilt up on instinct, waiting for the moment when Sonic's lips would connect with her's. Her heart was smashing against her rib cage. A blush made it's way onto her muzzle as she finally leaned in just enough for Sonic to lean in a little more.

'He's...going to kiss me...HE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO KISS ME! Oh~ what happens if I'm not a good kisser? I've never kissed anyone before! Or what if-' Her rambling thoughts were cut off as she felt a warm and oh so good warm sensation on her lips. Responding, she kissed back softly.

As Amy deepened the kiss and placed her hands on his chest, Sonic let his hands find her back and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the ecstasy of her lips on his. Why had he waited so long for this again? Oh, right. He'd never gave dating a second thought! But this...wasn't so bad. Surely, he could give it a shot, right?

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like five minutes to him. He'd never wanted something to last so long in his life, let alone a kiss from Amy. Having the need to breath, Sonic softly parted from her lips, creating a light smacking sound. His eyes were half lidded as he gazed into her slightly opened ones. He blinked and smiled at her cute expression showing that she was equally as upset that the kiss was over.

Amy slightly panted a little from the lack of air she received during the kiss. She was awestruck, surprised and happy all at once. She's been DREAMING about this moment, and how his lips would feel on her's. And let me tell you, it was WAY better than Amy ever imagined it to be.

"Whoa..." She said subconsciously, still in bliss as she could still feel a tingling sensation on her lips. Only Sonic could give her that effect. At least...that's how she thought he would. "I...didn't expect you to be such an amazing kisser..." She whispered as she leaned her forehead against his.

Sonic smirked and gave her a disapproving look. "Whaddaya mean you didn't expect it? Look at who you're dealing with, Amy." He joked, chuckling at his own cockiness during such an intimate moment. His face suddenly softened as he stared deep into her eyes. "Amy...I have to be honest with you. I can't lie and say I ever saw this coming. I never even dreamed about it like...I'm pretty sure you have." He stopped, noticing Amy's face lower in disappointment. He grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him and continued. "But...somehow, throughout the entire time I've spent with you in just a matter of minutes...I...somehow...fell for you. I know it's cliche and a bit corny, but it's the truth. Amy...I've never felt as close to you as I am right now. It's like...you've introduced me to a whole new world...and I'm never leavin." He smiled and was about to kiss her again, really just wanting to experience the wonderful sensation all over again.

Amy's eyes widened at his words. Did he just...confess? Did he say he...fell for her?

Suddenly, a huge smile spread across her face, and before Sonic could kiss her, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, now being eye level with the speedy hedgehog. She could tell he was caught off guard and giggled before kissing him with all the passion she could muster, letting her hands get tangled in his quills.

Sonic instantly blushed from complete surprise, not used to having the girl on him like this. He chuckled into her kiss before wrapping his arms around her back and further joining in on the lip-locking session. They kissed with passion, only parting to catch air and then back to each other's lips. The kisses were soft and slow, and just very intimate. Anyone would think they'd been a couple for years being as good as they were with each other.

Still being in the water, they were immobile, so it was hard for them maneuver where ever they liked through the kiss. Amy's legs began to fall back into the water after being tied around Sonic's waist for too long. Sonic felt her lean forward, deepening the kiss, but also pushing her weight on him. Being too focused on her lips, he didn't realize that they were only seconds away from falling backwards into the water. When he finally realized, it was too late. His eyes shot open as he and Amy fell back, Amy completely ignoring it as she kept kissing him, and landed in the water, sending a splash upwards. He managed to catch himself with his hands on either side of him in the water. Seeing that she wasn't stopping, he chuckled into her mouth again and continued to kiss her.

Amy continued to make out with the blue hedgehog, oblivious to everything around her. She was in complete bliss, and there was no way she was leaving it soon. She decided to be bolder and ran her tongue on Sonic's bottom lip, begging for entrance, and was happy when he complied as their tongues battled for dominance.

Amy was surprisingly, a pretty good kisser. As their tongues danced together, Sonic began to feel something heated in his lower area and blushed; hormones most likely. Afraid this would go any further, which he also wasn't ready for given that he'd just given in to the girl, he slowly, but reluctantly, pulled away, breathing on her mouth.

He raised a brow at her and smirked. "Amy, I never would've guessed you could kiss like that."

Amy giggled breathlessly and smirked. "What do you mean you never would've guessed it? Look who your dealing with, Sonikku~" She winked, repeating his words from before. She stood up off Sonic and he stood up also. They both looked at each other and blushed furiously. Little did they know, four figures were in a bush, watching the entire scene play out from beginning to finish.

"GOTCHA!" Knuckles yelled, suddenly popping out of the bush, along with Tails, Cream and Cheese.

Sonic and Amy jumped out of their skins at the sudden revelation that they had not been alone. They stared blankly at each other before slowly turning to their friends who all, besides Cream, had smug looks on their faces. They both sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh...hehe...Hey...guys." Sonic said nervously, waving slightly.

"Well...mind telling us what's going on here, 'Sonikku'~" Tails asked smugly, using his pet name from Amy, which got both hedgehogs to blush from embarrassment. Knuckles chuckled and looked back at Tails.

"I know what happened," He said, with the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Sonic and Amy over here were making out like crazy!" Both Knuckles and Tails started laughing, with Cream and Cheese giggling softly. They had been caught in the act and knowing Knuckles and Tails, there was no way they were just going to forget about it.

"Knuckles. Tails." Amy barked at them, which made them shut up. "You have exactly two point five seconds to leave before I shove my hammer where the sun don't shine." She was about to advance over to them, only to feel Sonic stopping her by grabbing her waist.

"Amy, Amy, hold on...I got this." Sonic said as he pulled her behind him and walked towards the boys, looking smugly at Tails and then Knuckles and then back to Tails. "If I recall correctly, buddy," he said while twiddling his index and thumb on one hand while being held up by his other arm, "Someone could be in the same predicament one day with a certain...someone." His eyes were half lidded as he looked back and forth to Tails and Cream. Tails gulped and started sweating nervously as he caught Sonic's drift.

Seeing that they had an understanding, Sonic turned his attention to Knuckles who looked equally nervous about what Sonic might inquire about him also. "And Knuckles, my good buddy ol' pal...the last we talked, I remember you saying something about a certain ba-"

"Alright, we get the point, Sonic. Geesh." Knuckles interrupted as he scowled, crossing his arms and looking away blushing.

Sonic chuckled and turned around to Amy, giving her a thumbs up and a grin until Cream's voice caught his attention.

"Um..mister Sonic...?" Cream softly said.

Sonic slowly turned around to the rabbit.

"...I don't mean to be rude, but what does any of what you said to them have to do with what you and Amy were doing?" Cream said politely, but bluntly. Sonic gulped and turned to Amy for help, seeming as he didn't know how to explain something like this to Cream. Amy was closer to the rabbit after all.

Amy smirked and walked forward. "Well Cream, Sonic was the one who actually MANNED. UP." She looked at the two other males before continuing. "Enough to actually tell me his feelings. Sorta." She glanced over at Sonic and winked flirtatiously.

Cream looked over to Sonic who was wearing a flirty grin also. "I'm so happy for you Amy!" Cream said as she jumped to hug her best friend.

Sonic smiled while placing a hand on his hip and licking his tongue out to Tails and Knuckles, who glared at him.

They glared at the blue hedgehog for way longer than needed, before Knuckles spoke up.

"Yeah? Well I could confess to Rouge right now if I wanted to!" He blurted out without realizing it, which caused everyone to go silent. After a few moments, everyone, excluding Knuckles, wore a cheeky grin on their faces.

"Sorry? Might you wanna repeat that?" Amy asked smugly as she sauntered up to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, still staring at the now blushing echidna.

"Uhh...IM CONFUSED! WAAAAHH!" Was his response before bolting off, with a groaning Tails following behind him. Cream said her quick goodbye's before running off after them, leaving two laughing hedgehogs.

Amy giggled after her friends' retreating forms before turning back to Sonic, still in his arms, and nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"You don't know how happy you've made me, Sonikku~" She purred out, nuzzling her nose into his fur.

Sonic looked at her cute frame below him and chuckled. "Yeah, well..." he said before pulling her away by her shoulders gently and leaning down to look into her eyes. "Ditto." he winked and pulled her into gentle hug, bringing a hand to slide between the strands of her hair as he cupped her head.

Amy giggled and sighed into his embrace, bringing her arms around to grip his back, feeling like everything was now the way it should be.

THE END

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed our little one-shot! I had fun writing it with a RP buddy ^^. Credit goes to both me and aliixo!**

**Review, yo!**


End file.
